1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with encryption function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to characteristics of notebook computers, such as lightweight, slim, portability, etc., they have become commonly generally used by people at home and at work. Also, a lot of business or personal confidential data are stored in notebook computers. Therefore, how to perform encryptions on notebook computers has become an important issue in the industry.
However, most current encryption technologies make use of software, such as fingerprint recognition, facial recognition, etc. Regardless of the kind of software encryption, hardware devices must be employed, resulting in higher encryption costs.